Emi
by Aikei-chan
Summary: Haku loves this village and all the people in it. it makes him feel at peace whenever he's there buying groceries for him and Zabuza. So he goes there every week to shop for the essentials as well as one well earned perk. ZabuHaku One shot


Title: Emi

Rating: PG

Fandom: Naruto

Couple: Zabuza/Haku

I'm not dead yet! - I know I haven't posted in a really long time but here it is my first fan fiction in….a year I think. Maybe more. I was chatting with my friend and we realized that in the Naruto art book it shows that all the girls have eye shadow BUT so does Haku! And Haku also wears nail polish. So we started wondering where he got it.

And this is the result.

Emi means smile in Japanese

heehee, the pattern separating the sections is my Kabuto face. Why? Because Kabuto knows everything!

Read and Review!

The Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own a few posters and such but that's it. I WISH I owned them, I do. But I don't. So oh well. Don't sue me because i'm broke and you won't get anything except some lint.

"()-()" "()-()" "()-()"

The crowds were bustling in the market as Haku made his weekly rounds. Every week he would put on his best everyday kimono and tell Zabuza he was going to buy food and other essentials. He would always return to the same village market no matter how far away they were from it. This small village was always peaceful and everyone seemed purely happy. They were far away from any Shinobi village and were so small that they weren't on most maps. As the birds chirped in the trees, the children played in the streets, happy new couples walked down the path hand in hand and life went on as it normally did. No one even thought anything different could even happen to them.

It was what Haku loved. This carefree energy that made him so happy he could forget about everything while he was there.

Haku adjusted the weight of the bags in his arms as he looked around at the stalls. There was one thing left for him to buy and he would be done.

His eyes lit up when he found it.

Haku walked over to a nearby stall, placing his bags down at his sides as he smiled at the sales girl.

"Good morning Kaoru-san! You moved your stall; I thought you closed up shop!" Haku said, greeting the girl.

"Good morning to you to Haku-san. Shizuka-san stole my spot, so I had to move here. I would never close up shop with such a dedicated customer like you. I have a new shipment in, if you're interested." Kaoru said, picking up a large box and putting it on the table.

Opening the box, Haku shuffled through it and pulled out a small eye shadow case.

"Oh Haku-san, that would look so great on you! Green is definatly your color. And I'm sure that husband of yours will love it."

"Ano…Zabuza-san isn't my husband…" Haku laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, he should be. Why he hasn't asked you to marry him by now is beyond me. You're still together right?"

"Hai, Hai. It's just more complicated than that…"

"Well, he doesn't deserve a girl like you, Haku-san. A real gentleman would help you with those bags of yours. We all know you don't live nearby." Kaoru scowled, crossing her arms. "If you ask me, he's a deadbeat who's relying on poor defenseless girls to do work for him."

Haku laughed at Kaoru's words and a warm smile spread across his face. Everyone in this small village who knew him assumed he was a woman and, to keep things simple, he felt no reason to correct them. It really didn't matter.

"It's ok, really. I can handle it. Zabuza-san just has a lot of work to do, and I don't feel like I should bother him with little things like this. I can take care of myself."

"Now that's what I like to hear! A beautiful girl who can pull her own weight. You must really love him to stay with him. You could have anyone you want with an attitude like that."

The look in Haku's eyes now could only be described as pure love.

"I would die for him and die without him. He is the part of me that keeps my heart beating."

There was a pause and Kaoru and Haku just smiled at each other before Kaoru finally spoke again.

"Wow…He's a lucky guy…now how about a purchase today, hm?" Kaoru suggested with a wink.

Haku nodded and raised his arm to test the color of the eye shadow on his hand, causing the sleeve of his kimono to drop and reveal bandages wrapped around his wrist. As if nothing happened, Haku opened the eye shadow case and rubbed some onto his skin.

"This is a nice color…" Haku mused to himself with a smile.

"Haku-san! What happened to your wrist!" Kaoru exclaimed, taking hold of Haku's arm to examine it.

"Kaoru-san, it's alright. I just fell…"

…out of a tree. Haku had gotten the injury during a training session. Haku had a fever the day before and was still dizzy but he had ignored it. That was, until he fell out of the tree. It was an unusually clumsy move for Haku and he wasn't proud of it. Therefore, he felt no need to discuss it. It was in the past.

"Are you telling me the truth, Haku-san? Did Zabuza-san do this to you? He's a big guy, judging from last time he was here with you. If he did this, you can tell me, you know."

It had been quite the opposite, actually. Zabuza had tended to Haku's arm and slowly returning fever. Haku rarely saw Zabuza that tender and loved every minute of it, though he would never tell Zabuza.

"Oh no, Kaoru-san! Not at all! Zabuza put the bandage on me. I'm fine, really. You're just very overprotective of your possible customers." Haku added jokingly.

"Yeah, well, I do need the money." Kaoru winked again, a grin on her face. "But seriously, Haku-san, I'm worried about you. You're always hurt in some way."

"I'm just clumsy that's all…I'll take this one, Kaoru-san." Haku handed Kaoru the eye shadow, determined to change the subject. "Do you have any new nail polish?"

"Actually, I do!" Kaoru said boisterously, seeming to have forgotten about the previous topic as she fished through her pockets and pulled out a nail polish bottle. "I made this one especially for you. It's purple, but if you look at the tint, it doesn't clash with your eyes."

Haku took the Nail polish in his hand and looked at it.

"Kaoru-san, you're too kind, really. I would have been just fine with any normal color!"

"But it's nice, right?"

"It's beautiful …"

"Well, then it's yours! On the house."

"Oh Kaoru, I couldn't!" Haku put the nail polish back on the table and pulled out his wallet. "How much do you want for it? I refuse to not pay for it."

"Fine then. 100 yen."

"Kaoru-san, no! That's too cheap! You went through all this trouble!"

"100 Yen or free. Pick one."

Haku sighed before fishing 100 yen out and putting it on the counter.

"Fine." He said before paying for the eye shadow as well. "Thank you, Kaoru-san. I'll see you next week." Haku said with a smile, picking up his bags.

"Next week it is." The grin was still plastered on Kaoru's face as she said this. Haku turned to walk away before Kaoru stopped him.

"Haku-san…"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, ok?"

Haku smiled at her and nodded before walking off.

"()-()" "()-()" "()-()"

Haku walked out of his room in the makeshift house, smiling at Zabuza.

"I'm ready, Zabuza-san, sorry to keep you waiting."

"…ts'ok." Zabuza stood up straight from his position against the wall, his hands still in his pockets as he began to walk.

"So who's the client?"

"A businessman who wants a chounin from suna killed. I probably won't even need you for this one."

"Okay." Was Haku's only response, still walking alongside Zabuza. Zabuza paused for a moment, looking down at Haku. "What's wrong, Zabuza-san?"

"Nothing…you look nice today."

Haku smiled up at Zabuza, causing a slight blush to creep over Zabuza's cheeks before he willed it away.

"Thank you, Zabuza-san."

"Hn." And with that, Zabuza continued to walk.

"This Chounin must have really done something to this businessman for him to hire you for his death."

"Hn…"

Haku smiled the rest of the way.


End file.
